Dark Brotherhood 1: By Blood Bound
by Higuchimon
Summary: [au: breeds] The Kaiser has found out a secret of Ishida Yamato, and he's not going to rest until he's extracted everything that he can from it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandoms:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** By Blood Bound  
 **Characters:** Yamato, Ken  
 **Word Count:** chapter 1: 500|| **story:** 500  
 **Genre:** Family, Drama|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section G1, a drabble novel; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #14, write a drabble novel  
 **Notes:** This takes place in my breeds-verse.  
 **Summary:** The Kaiser has found out a secret of Ishida Yamato, and he's not going to rest until he's extracted everything that he can from it.

* * *

There weren't many Chosen who could stand in the center of a circle of Digimon, each and every one of them wearing either an Evil Ring or Spiral, and be as fearless as Ishida Yamato was. Some of that came from the swords he carried, each one blazingly sharp and each with the Crest of Friendship emblazoned on the hilt.

Most of the rest of it came from the fact he knew full well that neither Ring or Spiral held any power at all over him.

What _did_ worry him was the fact he couldn't see Gabumon at all and it would hardly be the first time that the Digimon Kaiser enslaved one of their own. That had worked out well enough, but there was a large difference between him and Taichi.

Mainly that he was half Ultimate Virus Digimon and Taichi wasn't.

And from the way that the Kaiser stared at him with hungry, possessive eyes, he knew of that difference.

"So you're him. The infamous son of Piemon," the Kaiser said, not looking away for so much as a moment. "Supposedly the most powerful Digimon in all of the Digital World."

Yamato shrugged, still not releasing his grip on his swords. "That's not the reputation that I want."

"But it's the one I've heard so much of you about. They call you the Dark Prince of the Digital World." The Kaiser took a step closer and Yamato raised his blades in defense. "I'm not going to _hurt_ you. I have an offer for you."

"Not interested." Yamato didn't care what the offer was. It made no difference at all to him. He'd chosen his side years ago and it wasn't the side that the Kaiser represented.

But the Kaiser only smiled as his slaves moved in closer. "I wasn't really _asking_ you. Or perhaps I should say I wasn't asking _you_." The different inflection sent chills running all throughout Yamato.

"Where's Gabumon?" Once he had his partner safe again, then they could both get out of there. He could see the Evil Tower not that far away; if he had to destroy it himself he would, just so Gabumon could evolve.

"Unharmed. I don't care about him. I care about _you_." Before Yamato could react, half a dozen Digimon leaped onto him, one wrenching his swords away, the others holding him down so he couldn't get away. He snarled, trying his best to focus, only to have a Musyamon smack him over the back of the head, sending his attention scattering to the winds.

He stayed awake, but by the time he could think clearly again, chains that he couldn't break bound his arms behind his back and he was being dragged over to the Kaiser's current mount.

"I think this is best done somewhere in private," he heard the Kaiser say from behind him. "Make certain his Gabumon doesn't go anywhere until I give the word." Yamato could almost hear the smirk. "Or until _he_ does."

Uh-oh.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandoms:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** By Blood Bound  
 **Characters:** Yamato, Ken  
 **Word Count:** chapter 2: 500|| **story:** 1,000  
 **Genre:** Family, Drama|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section G1, a drabble novel; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #14, write a drabble novel  
 **Notes:** This takes place in my breeds-verse.  
 **Summary:** The Kaiser has found out a secret of Ishida Yamato, and he's not going to rest until he's extracted everything that he can from it.

* * *

Yamato didn't know how it was possible, but somehow or other, the Kaiser must've found some records that Piemon left behind. He didn't know how; he'd done his level best to destroy every single one of those as soon as he had the chance. But that was the only thing that could explain two things: how the Kaiser knew who he _was_ in the first place and how he had access to something that could keep _his_ powers in check. There wasn't a Ring or Spiral made that could control someone of his level. Koushirou had made certain of that the moment they all knew what those things could do in the first place. But while Adults and Perfect levels could be controlled, Ultimates could not.

There'd been many sighs of relief over _that_. Facing him on the other side once had been hard enough for them. To look at his friends and see enemies instead? That was also something he had no desire to ever do again.

But here he was, being taken to the enemy's stronghold, just as had happened once before. This time he knew why he was wanted; this time the enemy wasn't going to wait around to find out their weaknesses, because he already knew.

And Yamato hated every second of it. He strained harder at the restraints, but nothing came of it. The Kaiser knew how to keep someone if he wanted them, that was for certain. So once he knew for a fact that the bonds wouldn't give way, Yamato turned his thoughts to what else he could imagine happening.

He couldn't be controlled. Piemon had been able to mess with his head, but only because of the way he'd _felt_ at the time. Lost, adrift, without someone to protect and something to focus all of his attention on. He didn't think like that now. He didn't need someone to watch over every second and if he did, it wasn't Takeru, not anymore.

So the Kaiser would try something else. It would fail; it would have to. Yamato refused to even consider the chance that it might not. He had to think of ways to get out of there. He wasn't used to being rescued; being at the top of the proverbial food chain meant that he usually did the rescuing, or helped out with it somehow at least.

Now it did kind of look like the others might have to lend a hand here. Taichi would tease him about it. It was what they did to each other. It would be worth it just to see the other's stupid hair, though.

He almost didn't notice when he was dragged off the AirDramon and into the Kaiser's base. If it hadn't been for the clunk of his own feet on the metallic floor, he might not have. Then the Kaiser stood before him, two strong DeviDramon keeping a grip on him.

"Home sweet home," the Kaiser said, and gestured them to follow him.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandoms:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** By Blood Bound  
 **Characters:** Yamato, Ken  
 **Word Count:** chapter 3: 500|| **story:** 1,500  
 **Genre:** Family, Drama|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section G1, a drabble novel; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #14, write a drabble novel **Notes:** This takes place in my breeds-verse.  
 **Summary:** The Kaiser has found out a secret of Ishida Yamato, and he's not going to rest until he's extracted everything that he can from it.

* * *

It would not be wrong to say that the Digimon Kaiser fairly well tingled as he strode through the dark and gloomy corridors of his base. The reason for that remained only a few paces behind, bound and unable to escape.

 _Anbumon. Prince Anbumon._ There were answers lurking behind those eyes, whether or not Ishida Yamato chose to give them or not. The Kaiser could feel one of his questions just waiting to appear in his hand. He held it back, wanting them to be somewhere other than the hallways before it happened.

Doing so wasn't easy. Ever since he'd moved to the Digital World full-time, the moments had come more and more quickly and lasted longer and longer. And then last night…

The Kaiser held back a shiver. It wouldn't do to that Ishida suspect him of any weakness. Not that this _was_ weakness; it was just something that he didn't understand. Something that he thought Ishida, or Anbumon, or whatever he wished to call himself, might be able to help with.

He would prefer Anbumon. By all the stories, the Dark Prince was someone who would understand. Whether he'd be able to help or not was optional. But if he heard what he thought he would…

The Kaiser tried not to dwell on that. The thought sent too many shivers of fear through him, and he wasn't entirely certain of why. He was the Digimon Kaiser. He didn't have anything at all to fear in the Digital World. The Digital World feared _him_.

So long as he kept that in mind, nothing else mattered.

They arrived at his destination: one of his workrooms, set up in particular with His Captured Highness in mind. The notes that he'd found detailed precisely how strong Anbumon was and what would be necessary to keep him from escaping. He'd taken that into consideration when crafting the bonds that held him now, as well as the chains that hung from the walls here.

"Put him there." He ordered his slaves, stepping to the side and standing with his arms crossed over his chest. The pose kept him from giving in to the temptation to let the power flow the way that it wanted to. He watched as they chained Ishida to the wall despite his struggles.

All of this boded very well for the rest of what he'd learned from those notes. He'd not entirely believed that Piemon himself had written them when he'd found them. How could they have survived the world's reformatting in the first place? But somehow they had and what they held conveyed the truth.

Ishida pulled at the chains, dark rage flaring in his eyes. "What is all of this about? I'm not going to work for you. Doesn't matter what you do to me."

"I would argue that," the Kaiser said. "But that isn't quite what I want. What I want is information."

"About what?"

The Kaiser shook his head. "Not what. Who. About Piemon's _other_ son."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandoms:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** By Blood Bound  
 **Characters:** Yamato, Ken  
 **Word Count:** chapter 4: 500|| **story:** 2,000  
 **Genre:** Family, Drama|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section G1, a drabble novel; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #14, write a drabble novel  
 **Notes:** This takes place in my breeds-verse.  
 **Summary:** The Kaiser has found out a secret of Ishida Yamato, and he's not going to rest until he's extracted everything that he can from it.

* * *

Fear wrapped around Yamato from his toes to his forehead. He swallowed, trying not to let himself panic, and not certain he was being half as successful as he wanted.

The Kaiser's request – demand – meant nothing but disaster, no matter how it came out. Memories of his time with Piemon shone sharp and clear.

 _"When you and Akogimon are together, there won't be anything at all that can stop you from ruling the Digital World at my side. Together, I don't think there's anything that you can't do if you put your minds to it._ "

Piemon knew where his second son was, but he'd never told Yamato. He hadn't deemed it necessary for his firstborn to know the _human_ side of his brother. He'd seldom even bothered to address Yamato by his human name to start with. Piemon insisted they were Digimon, no matter what.

He focused his attention back on the Kaiser. "What do you want to know about him for?" There had to be a way through this. If he didn't find it, then the Digital World could be lost. At the very least, it would be in more danger than it had ever been in before.

The Kaiser's answer was not the one that he'd expected. It was worse. So much worse than Yamato couldn't even begin to understand it.

Because instead of words, the Kaiser closed his eyes, twisted his hands in a way that Yamato found all too familiar, and where there had been nothing before, now there were two swords almost identical to his own.

What made the difference was that where his bore the Crest of Friendship on the hilt, these two had a different marking altogether, one that he didn't recognize. The markings blazed scarlet red, red as blood, and Yamato no more liked them than he had liked the twisted mark that appeared on his swords when he'd fought beside Piemon.

"What is my name, _brother_?" the Kaiser demanded, pointing one of them at him. "Tell me who I am."

He was not demanding that he _not_ be of Piemon's blood. Not the way that he had. Yamato hadn't wanted to admit it for weeks. He'd only done so when he had no choice at all. But the Kaiser? The differences were unmistakeable.

But he knew the answer to the question, too. Did he dared to give it? A Digimon, born or not, needed to be able to control their power. If the Kaiser didn't learn how to control it, it would control him. He already had enough of that going on.

 _I can teach him. I can help him._ This was still more terrifying than what the Kaiser had said originally, and that still worried Yamato. But he would work that out later. For now, there was something else to do.

He swallowed. He looked the Kaiser, his brother, in the eyes. Piemon had told him this name and he'd never thought he'd meet the owner. "Your name is Akogimon."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandoms:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** By Blood Bound  
 **Characters:** Yamato, Ken  
 **Word Count:** chapter 5: 500|| **story:** 2,500  
 **Genre:** Family, Drama|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section G1, a drabble novel; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #14, write a drabble novel  
 **Notes:** This takes place in my breeds-verse.  
 **Summary:** The Kaiser has found out a secret of Ishida Yamato, and he's not going to rest until he's extracted everything that he can from it.

* * *

 _Akogimon._ The Kaiser tasted the name, enjoying the sound. He didn't doubt Ishida told the truth. The name resonated in every part of him in ways that he'd never known. It was as much his name as Ichijouji Ken was. Perhaps even more on some level.

He did find himself wondering _how_ it had happened, and if his next plans weren't far more important, he would've at least considered trying to find out from his mother. But he could do that at any point in time, presuming she even knew. The notes that he'd read indicated that Piemon wasn't likely to leave his so-called concubine with any evidence of what really happened.

"You're going to need to learn how to use your abilities," Ishida said, getting the Kaiser's attention. "I know how to use mine, and ours are probably similar." He nodded toward the weapons that the Kaiser still held. "So I can help you there. But that's _all_ I'll help you with."

The Kaiser smiled a slow smirk. "I'm afraid that you're wrong on that. You're going to help me with anything that I _want_ you to help me with, dear brother."

A small part of him that he didn't want to look at tensed just at using that word. 'Brother'. There'd been someone else, not all that long ago…

He ignored it. That was then and this was now. He could use this brother to gain more power. What else would someone like Ishida be good for, anyway?

And now Ishida looked more annoyed. "You can stop me from getting away," he shook the chains that held him tightly still, "but you can't make me work for you."

"You'd be surprised at what I can do." The Kaiser reached behind him to where a set of scrolls lay hidden in shadows. This was what he'd found, written in Piemon's own hand according to all he'd been able to unearth. "It seems our _father_ didn't trust you at all."

Ishida snorted at that. "He had a good reason not to."

Yes, that was true. Rumors still ran high about how Piemon had actually been defeated. Most of them involved Takaishi's partner Digimon. Some still claimed it had been an epic duel to the death between the Dark Emperor and the Dark Prince, with the Prince being the one to succeed. The Kaiser didn't know which to believe himself, but he didn't think it mattered at the moment.

"What I have here is going to make you _extremely_ co operative." It took a little shuffling to find the one that he wanted, but the Kaiser finally unrolled it. "And it just so happens to work very well when it involves people who are blood related to one another."

Ishida's eyes darkened and he strained once more at his chains. "That's just the kind of stupid thing he'd do, too," he muttered. "It didn't work for him and it won't for you."

The Kaiser looked over at him. "Let's find out."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandoms:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** By Blood Bound  
 **Characters:** Yamato, Ken  
 **Word Count:** chapter 6: 500|| **story:** 3,000  
 **Genre:** Family, Drama|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section G1, a drabble novel; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #14, write a drabble novel  
 **Notes:** This takes place in my breeds-verse.  
 **Summary:** The Kaiser has found out a secret of Ishida Yamato, and he's not going to rest until he's extracted everything that he can from it.

* * *

Yamato wasn't much for swearing, but he'd picked up a few words here and there and now he put them all to use as he fought even harder to get out of the chains. Unfortunately, the words he snapped out had as much effect on the bonds as anything else he tried: none at all.

He had to get out of here. He'd be willing to teach the Kaiser control and perhaps even spar with him, under certain conditions – such as not putting the pointy end of his swords _into_ anyone else living – but he suspected that what else the Kaiser wanted – what else Akogimon wanted – wasn't something he wanted anything to do with.

Which meant he'd get out of here, let the others know what was going on, and deal with training his newfound brother in how to fight properly _and_ in how to be a decent human – a decent sentient being – afterward.

That was the plan, made up in a matter of seconds. The plan didn't account for what he would do if he couldn't break the chains, because there was no need for it to. If he couldn't, then he wouldn't have a _choice_ in what he did.

This was all Piemon's fault, in multiple ways. He'd never for a moment thought that his 'father' trusted him. It had been completely mutual. Learning from him had been one thing. Expecting him to act like the kind of father that Yamato would've liked? Never.

He didn't like the look of those scrolls, either. How _had_ they survived his assault on the castle? He'd have to figure it out later. Right now, escape. Failing to escape.

Kaiser doing something that did not look right at all, especially since it involved a sharp-edged knife and coming over to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" If Yamato could've burrowed his way through the metal wall, he would have. In his experience, knives and evil warlords/geniuses/whatever the Kaiser wanted to call himself today didn't mix at all. Not in any way that he wanted to be a part of.

"Welcoming you to my family. My _real_ family: the only one I want." The Kaiser said, his lip curled in contempt. "I've heard so much about what you were like a few years ago. I much prefer that side of you to what you're like now."

Yamato shook his head over and over, even as the Kaiser grabbed hold of his arm and turned it around, pushing the sleeve up to expose his wrist.

"I don't!"

The Kaiser's grip was far too strong. His months in the Digital World did him good so far as activating his powers and that included extraordinary strength. Yamato knew; he was the same way. But because he didn't spend that much time in the Digital World, the Kaiser outstripped him here.

He smiled. "But what you like doesn't matter now."

He touched the tip of the knife to Yamato's wrist, drawing a small drop of blood.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandoms:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** By Blood Bound  
 **Characters:** Yamato, Ken  
 **Word Count:** chapter 7: 500|| **story:** 3,500  
 **Genre:** Family, Drama|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section G1, a drabble novel; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #14, write a drabble novel  
 **Notes:** This takes place in my breeds-verse.  
 **Summary:** The Kaiser has found out a secret of Ishida Yamato, and he's not going to rest until he's extracted everything that he can from it.

* * *

 _Perfect._ The Kaiser took only what he needed. One drop of blood was what the program – he refused to call it a spell even though that was what Piemon's instructions referred to it as – called for. He carried it on the flat of the blade to where a very specially crafted Spiral awaited.

He'd spent nearly a month making this one, ensuring that it could control a half-breed human and Digimon. Or at least it did in all of the simulations that he'd run. He hadn't been able to test it on a real one, since they were notoriously difficult to capture.

The only ones he knew of being his enemies, who refused to sit down and patiently let him take them prisoner for his experiments, made matters that much more difficult. Really, they were _so_ annoying about that.

At least he had this one now, and Anbumon would make the perfect test subject in so many ways.

There was a small depression on one end of the Spiral. The Kaiser slid the drop of blood in there and sealed it inside. While the instructions hadn't insisted on the control device being a Spiral, he found using a shape he already knew would bring control over some of the most powerful entities of the Digital World much more to his liking.

The Spiral glowed. It actually glowed a brilliant blood-red. The Kaiser smiled. He could not have been happier about this.

Now he brought it over to Ishida, who hadn't stopped trying to escape for a single moment. Not that he'd ever stood a chance. Piemon's notes gave him a plethora of information about his wayward son.

 _Brother._ The word sang in the Kaiser's mind, above and beyond the niggling annoyance that someone else should have that title.

He didn't waste his time with any more words, but clipped the Spiral firmly onto Ishida's arm. It would not convey instant and absolute control, not in the sense that his normal Spirals did to powerful Digimon. No, this would have a similar, but not identical effect.

Ishida threw his head back, not caring that it slammed against the wall. He screamed, the sound echoing off the steel walls of the chamber. The Kaiser watched, his expression that of a small child tearing the legs off of some helpless animal.

 _I wonder if Motomiya would scream like that if I did it to him._ A project for the future, perhaps.

Again and again Ishida squirmed and struggled. After nearly ten minutes of that, he collapsed against the wall, breathing hard, covered in sweat, but the fight had gone out of him. The Kaiser stepped forward.

Ishida's head snapped up. His eyes glimmered scarlet and the smile on his lips spoke of madness only dimly under control. "Akogimon. So good to finally meet you."

His voice hadn't changed, but his tone had: darker, crueler, with a hint of command to it even when he offered a greeting. Again the Kaiser smiled.

"Prince Anbumon."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandoms:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** By Blood Bound  
 **Characters:** Yamato, Ken  
 **Word Count:** chapter 8: 500|| **story:** 4,000  
 **Genre:** Family, Drama|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section G1, a drabble novel; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #14, write a drabble novel  
 **Notes:** This takes place in my breeds-verse.  
 **Summary:** The Kaiser has found out a secret of Ishida Yamato, and he's not going to rest until he's extracted everything that he can from it.

* * *

Anbumon licked his lips and looked around. He knew everything that had happened. He _was_ Ishida Yamato, after all. He just chose not to use that name. When his eyes resembled those of his father, when he held no more care for innocents than Piemon ever had, when he was truly his father's son, then he was not Yorudemomon, not that ridiculous name that his softer thoughts chose.

He was Anbumon, Dark Prince of the Digital World. The one who had brought down Piemon with his own hands and weapons, turning the skills his father used against him.

"Take these off, Akogimon," he ordered his younger brother. Anbumon knew full well that his viral side ruled now because of the Spiral that rested on his arm and whatever witchcraft Akogimon had done to it. He let it stay. He'd been gone too long. "You do not need to fear my blades in your back."

There were too many other interesting places to put them if that was what he chose to do. As of yet, he hadn't decided if he wanted to kill Akogimon. First he would find out just how useful the child could be.

Akogimon examined him for a few moments, likely testing to see if his plan had succeeded. Anbumon waited. He was a virus. A virus could be as patient as the hills and stones.

Just when he thought he could wait no more, Akogimon gestured and the bonds released themselves. He smiled, running his hands over his wrists and arms.

"I'll need something better to wear." He hated the human clothes that he had on now. He wanted something suitable for his station.

"I'll see to it." Akogimon promised, circling him with a thoughtful look. "Quarters have been prepared for you as well."

Of course. He'd planned this for some time, that was clear. Anbumon flicked out his swords and tested their edges. Still as sharp as the North Wind. Good.

"We have issues to take care of," he said at last, dismissing his weapons. At least his visible ones; his special attacks remained hidden as always. "Ones known as the 'Chosen Children'." As always, they would turn up to spoil matters. As if they had nothing better to do with their time.

Akogimon shrugged. "I have plenty of Digimon to fight them with. They won't accomplish much."

"Perhaps. But I think it would be more interesting if they knew who they were up against now." Anbumon curved his lips into a dark smile. "I think people should learn to fear our names, even more than they already do."

Fear the sons of Piemon, working together – for the moment. Fear Akogimon, who could control any Digimon. Fear _Anbumon_ , who rose from the past to once more rule the world that was his by rights.

The Chosen Children had never defeated him. Ishida Yamato had simply chosen to push aside his viral nature and live as a human for a time.

But today? Anbumon rose again.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandoms:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** By Blood Bound  
 **Characters:** Yamato, Ken  
 **Word Count:** chapter 9: 500|| **story:** 4,500  
 **Genre:** Family, Drama|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section G1, a drabble novel; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #14, write a drabble novel  
 **Notes:** This takes place in my breeds-verse.  
 **Summary:** The Kaiser has found out a secret of Ishida Yamato, and he's not going to rest until he's extracted everything that he can from it.

* * *

Being feared throughout the Digital World would take a little bit of time, the Kaiser knew. In some ways they already were, but the peons needed to know that they were a team, that the Digimon Kaiser shared the blood of Piemon and Anbumon and had far more to his repertoire than Rings and Spirals.

Anbumon learned his way around the base in a matter of hours. He asked few questions, learning what he wanted to know for himself, until he finally turned his attention back to the Kaiser.

"I need Gabumon. He has to know about me, and then there's one of the Chosen idiots that I want." The gleam in his eyes said very plainly what he wanted them for. The Kaiser did not object.

"Yagami Taichi." He knew quite well of the bond between the two of them. If his capture of Agumon and the creation of the Spirals had gone in a different way, then Gabumon would have been his next target.

"It's been so long since I saw him. I have … catching up to do." The expression would've sent most people running in terror. The Kaiser wasn't most people.

He ordered Gabumon brought up to the control room. He didn't worry about the bond between Anbumon and this Digimon. His brother wasn't like he'd been before.

Instead, he focused his attention on what they would need to do in order to scoop Yagami up. Not just him, either. If Anbumon wanted a toy, then there was no reason that he shouldn't have one as well, and it seemed they shared similar tastes.

"Yamato?" Gabumon stared at him as he was brought into the room. Then his shoulders slumped. "No. You're Anbumon."

"Yes. You always were clever about that." Anbumon perched on one of the control panels that wasn't in use at the moment. "We're not going to have problems with this, are we?"

Slowly Gabumon shook his head, though the Kaiser wondered if he were actually answering the question or expressing how sad he was at this turn of events. "What is it that you want me to do?"

"For now, nothing. You needed to know about me so you didn't try something ridiculous later. But I intend to go get Taichi soon and I don't want you trying anything then, either. Understood?"

The Kaiser watched in fascination. He had no idea of how Anbumon had cowed his partner this quickly. He'd had to work for months to get Wormmon to obey properly. He had to admit, he was impressed.

Now Anbumon turned toward him again. "I've got an idea for what I want to do. It should work for who you want as well." He smirked at the look on the Kaiser's face. "I know how you think. I've seen the way you look at Motomiya Daisuke. He's one of us, too." He flicked his fingers so night-black flames danced upon them. "This is what we can do."

The Kaiser listened and agreed.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandoms:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** By Blood Bound  
 **Characters:** Yamato, Ken  
 **Word Count:** chapter 10: 500|| **story:** 5,000  
 **Genre:** Family, Drama|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section G1, a drabble novel; Written for the Halloween Trick of Treat (Advent), Day #14, write a drabble novel  
 **Notes:** This takes place in my breeds-verse.  
 **Summary:** The Kaiser has found out a secret of Ishida Yamato, and he's not going to rest until he's extracted everything that he can from it.

* * *

Anbumon looked like what he was: a living weapon to attack and conquer anything that was in his way. Dressed now in tight-fitting black leather from his head to his feet, his swords resting in scabbards on his back, his hair now streaked pitch-black the longer he stayed in the Digital World, he was a sight that had already made five villages of Child and Adult level Digimon surrender to the new order, just by walking into them and stating who he was.

The Kaiser couldn't help but be somewhat jealous of that. He still got the reaction of 'everyone run screaming' when he approached a place. Anbumon assured him that it was mostly just due to his own past experiences. People would surrender to him eventually to.

 _I don't know if I want them to._ Chasing down his targets was quite fun on its own.

And speaking of targets, he could see Yagami Taichi and Motomiya Daisuke making their way to the trapped area now. Not that they knew it was a trapped area, but that was why it was a trap. It had been too easy to set up. A simple call for 'help' in Ishida Yamato's voice and Taichi was practically on the way before the message 'broke off'. And of course he'd asked Motomiya to bring him there. Who else?

The timing had been perfect as well. They'd watched until all of the other newer Chosen were too busy to be able to come help before sending it. That meant they could scoop up their two targets and be done with it.

What made it even better was how much it _looked_ like a trap. What Yagami and Motomiya would see was the Ishida Yamato they expected, chained up in the center of a larger clearing, with a few Digimon bearing Rings and Spirals lurking in the area. What they could not see was that this was Anbumon, disguised by one of the Kaiser's holograms.

He insisted on calling it an illusion, but the Kaiser wasn't going to quibble over terminology in the face of a flawless victory.

The Kaiser remained in his hiding place, waiting to strike when the moment came. Tonight would be a night of celebration, rejoicing not only in the alliance of the brothers, but the capture of two of their mortal enemies, who would no longer stand against them. And with their leaders gone, the Chosen would soon follow.

And all it had taken was finding out that he was part Digimon and locating the one person who could help him through all of this. The Kaiser didn't think it was possible for him to be happier about all of this.

But finding out if he would be or not would come later, once he had his favorite prisoner in his grasp, this time never to be released.

Motomiya and Yagami drew closer. Anbumon remained calm. The Kaiser remained tense. It was almost time.

The moment struck.

At long last.

Victory.

 **The End  
**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
